Feliz día, Okaasama
by Emmeline D
Summary: Mañana es el día de la madre. ¿Que hará Haru-chan? Oneshot Mala para summary. Espero les guste y dejen sus reviews


_**Feliz Día, Okaasama**_

Si, era un día como cualquier otro, estábamos en el Host con las típicas clientas que van a visitarnos cada día, aun no entiendo el por qué, pero igual disfruto compartiendo con ellas.  
Veía a cierta distancia a Honeysenpai comiendo, como siempre, un montón de pasteles mientras las clientas que lo frecuentaban lo miraban con los ojos iluminados. Acompañándole estaba Morisenpai el cual cada cierto lapso le limpiaba las migas que le quedaban en la cara mientras todas gritaban.  
Por otro lado estaban los gemelos, los cuales estaban haciendo el famoso "Espectáculo homo" por el cual se caracterizaban. En su interior si que deben reírse de todas las chicas que gritan y babean mientras los observan.  
Casi al frente mío, estaba el King, Tamakisenpai, con esa sonrisa tan perfecta...mente agradable que tiene ¬/¬ , hablaba con unas chicas nuevas que hace poco se habían enterado del Host y como el recibe a todas las chicas que aparecen, estuvo en todo momento con ellas, cautivandolas con sus "encantos".  
Kyouya por su parte, haciendo los cálculos de los gastos mientras unas chicas lo miraban más que fascinadas.  
Y bueno, aquí estoy yo, la chica que ha pasado por chico, pensando en como escabullirme. Mañana es el día de la madre y quiero hacer algo especial, algo, se podría decir un tanto simbólico para ella…

**Clienta 1:** _… por eso Haruhikun, pretendo ir a estudiar a otra ciudad_  
**Haruhi:** _¿Nani?_ -si que estaba distraída-. _¡Ah! ¡Claro! ¿Y por qué tomaste esa decisión?_  
**Clienta 2:** _Si que se preocupa o/o_ –dijo en susurro, pero alcancé a escucharle  
**Clienta 1:** _Etto… Por el simple hecho de que…_

Seguía hablando mientras yo trataba de idear algo, pero no podía. ¿Qué sería más fácil? ¿Cómo hacerlo?

**Clienta 1:** _…y mi padre…  
_**Haruhi:** _¡¡LO TENGO!!_ –dije con aire triunfante.  
**Clienta 1y2:** _o.o ¿? ¿Nani? …. ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Kawaiiiiiii!_  
**Haruhi:** _o.o …_ -no sé por qué se emocionan tanto-. _n.nU_

**El Host está cerrado  
**

**Kaoru:** _-.-U Si que fue un…_  
**Hikaru:** _… Día muy agotador -.-U_  
**Kyouya:** _Pero sacamos buenas ganancias_ –dijo mientras apretaba las teclas de la calculadora que tenía en la mano  
**Tamaki:** _Pero, entiendan que es nuestro deber_ –en ese momento se apagaron las luces, dejándo una que sólo iluminaba al King- _¡Atender a bellas damas como buenos caballeros que somos! 0_

En ese momento el King se dirigió a mi, yo estaba con mi mente en otra parte, así que me tomó de sorpresa. Me levantó de donde estaba sentada y me mantuvo en sus brazos, como en una posición de baile.

**Tamaki:** _Una dama como mi dulce Haruhi_ –y sonrió  
**Haruhi:** _E-etto o.o ... tengo que irme x3 lo siento_  
**Tamaki:** _D-demo o.oU -_dijo quedando con las palabras en la boca.  
**Kaoru y Hikaru:** _Déjela, mi señor, Ud. Sabe como son las mujeres._  
**Honey:** _Aparte, Haruchan ha estado un tanto distraída. Mañana veremos si ya esta mejor, ¿verdad Takashi?_  
**Mori:** _Oh… -.-U -dijo asintiendo_

Corrí lo más rápido que pude, no sé por qué, llevando conmigo mis cosas. Me fui directo a la casa, a mi pieza, a mi cama. Tenía tanto en que pensar y no sabía por donde empezar.  
Cuando llegó mi padre, bueno, ustedes saben como es él, hizo un espectáculo pues pensaba que estaba enferma. Tuve que necesitar cerca de media hora para explicarle el por qué estaba así. Lo bueno es que el me comprende. Entiendo el hecho de que se preocupe por mí, puesto que él fue quien me crió y me cuidó toda mi vida, pues mi madre… mi madre no pudo estar ahí.  
No tenía mucho ánimo, no sabía que hacer, hasta que el sueño me invadió y no pude evitar el no quedarme dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, salí muy temprano a comprar víveres para hacer el almuerzo. Vi a pequeños niños que le compraban y daban regalo a sus madres. Ojala yo hoy pudiese hacer lo mismo.  
Al llegar a mi casa preparé todo y luego me dispuse a arreglarme. Me había decidido, iría al cementerio y almorzaría junto a ella.  
Busqué entre las cosas de mamá, hasta que encontré un vestido, el más hermoso que tenía. Me lo probé y, por suerte, me quedaba bien. Tomé una foto, la última que nos habíamos sacado con el Host, un ramo de flores, el almuerzo y partí.  
Al llegar me invadió cierta melancolía, "es natural" pensé y seguí adelante. Cuando llegué, me "senté junto a ella", dejándole las flores y la foto enmarcada.

**Haruhi:** _Feliz día, Okaasama, vine a visitarte –tomé la foto y comencé-. Quiero presentarte a mis amigos. Este que está acá es Tamaki, el King del Host, un gran amigo…_

_**Fin**_

_**Bueno, espero les guste el fic, está claro que va un poco atrasado, pero la intención es la que vale  
Este fic va dedicado a mi madre, y a mi okaasama que está lejitos de io pero no por eso no podemos comunicarnos, verdad Kaochan Saludos**_.


End file.
